clashofclansfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wieża Przeciwlotnicza
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Air defense to zabójcza broń przeciw jednostkami latającymi, nie może jednak brać za cel wroga na ziemi. Umieść ją rozsądnie aby pokryła swoim zasięgiem jak największy obszar." ---- ---- *'Streszczenie' **Air Defense jest potężną budowlą obronną z wysokim wskaźnikiem uszkodzeń na sekundę, zdolną do obrony przed jednostkami latającymi. ** Air Defens może brać za cel tylko jedną jednostkę w tym samym czasie. **Nie może zaszkodzić jednostkom naziemnym lub przeszkadzać im w żaden sposób, niż tylko rozpraszać je i odwracać ich uwagę od bardziej cennych celów (jak np. Town Hall). **Air Defense odblokowana jest od 4 poziomu ratusza (Town Hall). ---- *'Strategia obrony' **Air Defense ma doskonały zasięg i bardzo duży wskaźnik obrażeń na jeden wystrzał. Jak wskazano w opisie w grze, najlepiej umieścić ją tak, aby obejmowała jak największy obszar wioski. Jedną z powszechnych strategii dla Town Hall 8 i powyżej, to umieszczenie ich w formie szerokiego trójkąta (lub diamentu, od momentu kiedy dostępna jest czwarta) wokół Town Hall. **Jest to pierwszy cel Lava Hound, zadbaj więc o to, żeby Air Defense była dobrze chroniona innymi budowlami obronnymi, atakującymi jednostki powietrzne. Jeśli posiadasz Wieże Inferno (Inferno Tower) atakujące pojedyncze cele, są one najbardziej skuteczne do ochrony. Jeśli ich nie masz, zaleca się wsparcie i obronę takimi budowlami jak Archer Tower i Hidden Tesla. **The Air Defense is a popular first target for armies sporting ground troops, as they are the only defensive structure that cannot target them. Make sure they are defended well, and they will help to keep the skies clear from rampaging Balloons, Dragons, Healers, Lava Hounds, and Minions. Air Defenses are there for when Archer Towers and Wizard Towers just won't cut it, or are distracted by ground units such as Giants and Heroes. **If possible, keep your Air Defenses behind your first lines of defense (e.g. Cannons and Archer Towers), preferably with a Wall in between. This will prevent a large Giant or Golem assault from quickly destroying the Air Defense and allowing a Healer to be deployed early in the battle. The longer it takes the Giants to destroy the Air Defense, the more time your turrets will have to thin out their ranks before a Healer can be safely deployed. *'Strategia ataku' **The Air Defense is a natural target to attack first, as clearing them helps pave the way for an air assault. Healers are very vulnerable to the Air Defense, destroying this building with Giants before deploying her is recommended. They are easily destroyed by any ground-based troop, as they cannot fight back. **It is advisable to keep Balloons away from Air Defenses, as they are capable of destroying most Balloons in one or two hits from a great distance. **Although Air Defenses are quite effective against Dragons, it is possible to keep an Air Defense occupied with a one or two Dragons for a fleet of Balloons to quickly destroy a majority of the ground defenses. **A great way to overwhelm the Air Defense is use a large group of Minions, since the Air Defense can only target one air unit at a time. ---- *'Różnice w wyglądzie podczas ulepszania' **Największe różnice w wyglądzie są na poziomach 4, 7 i 8. ***When initially constructed, the Air Defense consists of a single wooden launch tube with a single red-and-black rocket. The launch tube is banded with metal. ***At levels 2 and 3, an additional red-and-black rocket is added to the launcher. ***At level 4, a second wooden launch tube is added, with two rockets in each tube. The rockets change from red and black to red and yellow while also acquiring caps that are yellow and black. ***At level 5, the Air Defense adds a fifth rocket to one of the launchers. ***At level 6, the Air Defense adds a third wooden launch tube with 2 rockets in each tube. ***At level 7, the three launch tubes are replaced with a single large wooden launcher with five rockets in it. ***At level 8, the Air Defense's launcher receives a coat of red paint, along with dark metal bands and golden rivets. It is filled with four large, black-tipped rockets that are painted in a yellow and black chessboard pattern, similar to that seen on the V-2 Rocket. ---- *'Różnice w wyglądzie przy ulepszaniu' **The rockets in the launcher look like fireworks. When they explode, you can see a small show of lights if you zoom in close enough. **From level 1 to level 6, the number of rockets in the Air Defense's launcher corresponds to its level. Beyond level 6, however, each level actually removes one rocket. This means level 6 Air Defense has the greatest number of rockets on display. **The visual representation of rockets in the Air Defense's launchers does not represent the amount of ammunition the Air Defense contains. The Air Defense has unlimited ammunition and will continue to fire as long as the enemy has any surviving Air Troops in range. ***The level 5 and 6 Air Defenses appear to have the most visible rockets. **In most English-speaking countries outside the United States, the Air Defense is called the Air Defence. **The Air Defense is one of only two Defensive Buildings that is made of wood at max level, the other being the Hidden Tesla. ** Oddly, even though at level 1 where it is mostly made of wood, the Air Defense consists of 800 health points which outnumbers those of level 10 Archer Towers which looks like they can last way longer than an Air Defense. Dla dodatkowych statystyk i informacji, zobacz stronę Kalkulator jednostek. Kategoria:Do tłumaczenia/poprawy